You're growing on me
by MusclesFit
Summary: Chun-Li falls victim to one of Juri's traps, but things have taken an unexpected turn that'll lead these two on a journey of personal growth. Contains WG.
1. Chapter 1

*woosh*

With a swift fierce kick, the unfortunate target cracks open, the malleable insides sprinkle out onto the street. She would have to clean that mess up later, but for now she urgently needed to dispose of this matter. The weight of a dead, battered body slung over her sculpted shoulder as she walks from the public eye.

Like every day, she decided to go hard with her training. She has very little time for breaks, rests, and has no patience with unnecessary interruptions or else the punishment would be very severe. That's what the target deserves for getting in the way of an EX Hyakuretsukyaku at the exact point she pushed her limit.

In the back of a shady ally, the dumpster is pried open for the dead weight to be tossed in amongst the other unwanted trash, "Something like you should be a little more sturdy. Oh, well."

SLAM!

Into the dark smelly dumpster it stays to rot.

"Now where would I be able to purchase new stronger a punching bag? Better look online."

Sauntering into her own humble abode, she's greeted by the cool air conditioning that breezes away the seething late afternoon China humidity. Chun-Li grabbed a towel and wiped the beads of sweat from her brow. The World's Strongest woman threw herself on the couch and could already feel the soreness building up in her legs from such a long day of training.

"Yow! All in a days work". Chun-Li told herself in between breaths.

The wall clock catches her eye, "It's already ten o' clock? Seems like its time for a little nightly stress relief before bed," she yawned, stretching her muscled curves.

Chun-Li grabs her favored protein snack. A fat-free greek yogurt with granola flavored with a dash of honey, and sets it on the computer desk, being sure to consistently snack on it nourish her muscular body with the nourishment it needs. Resting her firm ample bottom on the office chair, Chun pecked her login credentials and began browsing the Internet as per stress relief routine.

Outside the room, behind the nearby window, unseen by the Chinese fighter, a psychotic purple glow shines, illuminating the peeping figure.

"Oh, what's this? China doll's on the Internet? How cute." Juri's face dons her signature wicked smirk. "She looks like she's having fun figuring out what kind of punching bag she's going to buy."

Juri narrowed her eyes, "Doesn't that simpleton know that the best punching bags are alive and innocent. Hmph, ignorance is bliss I suppose."

After finding Chun-Li's home address through a S.I.N. break-in of the Pentagon some time ago, Juri has taken it upon herself to play the role of the Peeping Tom to the unsuspecting Interpol Agent. She's been trying desperately to catch Chun-Li in the act, or, in other terms, doing something so out of the ordinary so that Little Miss Perfect with big, muscular thighs does not seem so innocent.

"She's got everybody fooled. But, I know she's hiding a secret. There's something else to this girl and I'm going to find it. And when I do, heh, I'll bring her to my level. No more talking down to me-"

Suddenly her eye catches something that makes her heart pounce. The moment is here.

"Wait a minute! She's got that incognito mode on." Juri licked her moist lips, "Someone's gonna look up something juicy." The spider crossed her fingers, pressing her face against the window, her smile growing. She wants to see something AWFUL, possibly nude photos with Ryu, maybe Cammy, "Those two seem awfully tight to just be just friends."

Perhaps there would be videos of people getting seriously hurt and catching Chun-Li laughing like the hidden maniac she might be, or perhaps even something twisted like a gore video. Juri would feel like a kid in a candy store having that sort of juicy information in hand.

Then Chun-Li entered in a website address.

Juri gawked in astonishment, her bug eyes opened wider than ever, the glow glowing brighter. What appeared on the monitor were women. She used her bionic eye to zoom in even closer. They weren't just ordinary women, they were larger women, who gorged themselves on the fattiest foods known to mankind while rubbed their adipose in pleasure.

"Wow, she really…packed on the pounds." Chun-Li muttered sensually, "Her belly is getting so big". Her eyes glued to the monitor, scanning image after image, watching force-feeding video after belly rubbing video. She began to sweat and feel a little...bothered.

"No way. Sh-she's about to-!"

Juri's mouth hung open like an unhinged door while she drooled in anticipation. She was prepared to watch Chun-li do the nasty dirty, making some of her own fantasies come true. She felt a sudden rush of warmth to her cheeks at the sight, but alas! In an unexpected turn of events, Chun-Li stood up and neared the window.

"There's no way she saw me!" Juri panicked making a sudden evasive maneuver.

With a simple motion, Chun closed the blinds and headed back to her private business. "Shit! That was too close," Juri sighs, her back pressed to the brick wall. She wiped a little blood trickling from her nose. "Now, I know Chun's secret. She's into fat chicks," Juri chuckles with a groan, "How odd. Wait until I tell-," A thought formed. A very devious and twisted thought came to her mind, "No wait, this is far better. Haha! That's perfect!" Juri sprung into the night with a sinister cackle echoing in the starry sky.

Something odd awaits Chun-Li within the near future.

A Few Days Later

"Officer Chun-Li! Officer Chun-Li! Pick up!"

"Commissioner! Uh-huh, over at the Drive-in? Strange activity? How big? A mass of unknown energy. I'm on it!"

Chun-Li swiftly donned her police attire, complete with badge, hat, gun, tazer, and nightstick. Through the streets, her police car flowed like wind through a full head of hair. She wanted to make it known that crime wasn't allowed on her watch. By showing up in an untimely fashion criminals could easily take advantage of an officer's sluggishness and make the force look like a joke. She didn't go through years of Police Academy to deal with that.

"The strange activity couldn't be from anyone from the Street Fighter Tournament. It's been over for about 3 weeks, Bison's been defeated, Shadaloo has gone belly up, Seth's dead, and I don't think the commissioner would call me in on a Silly Sidewalk Scuffle. What could it be? Who could it be?"

The cop car skid to a stop upon entering the scene, Chun-Li couldn't see far ahead of the surprisingly massive crowd before her. All of them gathered from a small distance to the Drive-In Diner.

"Alright!" Chun-Li barked commanding attention, "What's going on here?". A small fraction of the crowd turned, their scared faces showed a glimmer of hope thanks to Chun-Li's presence. A man, whose attire suggested that he is the manager of the Diner, approached.

"Thank goodness you're here! You gotta help me! There was this-pudgy purple lady with a crazy look in her eye." He sniveled, "She kicked, literally kicked, everybody out of the Diner like they were nothing!"

Chun-Li took pity on the man, but something else had struck her mind, "Pudgy Purple Lady? Who could he mean?"

The sniveling manager blew his nose and continued, "As I turned, I saw her scarfing down the food that was left behind. Please! You have to stop her before she gets to my inventory. I'll be broke for good!" He wiped the snot and tears from his damp face. An innocent twinkle gleamed in his eye, "How will I be able to pay this months rent, huh?"

He grasped Chun-Li's uniform in despair.

"Sir."

"Sorry."

Chun-Li needed more; she needed just one more bit of crucial information.

"Could you possibly describe the perpetrator?"

The man wiped tears from his eyes; he was taking this pretty hard, "Yeah. She had these horns with purple rings around them as a hairstyle."

"I think they were like pigtails." A woman spoke up.

Chun clenched her teeth, "God-"

"Let's see, a bra that looked like a big spider clinging onto her torso, baggy pajama pants with a long belt…" Another bystander added.

"Damn-"

"No shoes and a raspy voice that sent chills down my very soul."

"It…Juri."

"But, chubby? That raises even more questions. There is no time for more."

Chun-Li placed a caring and firm hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." She then cleared her throat, "I'm going to need everybody to clear the premise! Go home, there is nothing to see here!"

Thankfully, the statement slowly dispersed the crowd; commonly, breaking up a crowd of this caliber was one of the most difficult tasks for an officer to pull off. However, Chun-Li was well respected, loved, and to an extent, feared by the community. The sobbing manager, aided by another bystander, got to his feet and inched away.

-

Inside the neon splattered diner, the 'pudgy purple lady' A.K.A. Juri was having an absolutely splendid time! Burgers, hotdogs, fries, onion rings, monster sized shakes, hot wings, more! Juri ravenously gobbled it all down just to satisfy her ever-demanding appetite.

"Nmph, oh yeah. I just can't get enough."

Every bite she took her taste buds went buck wild as the taste had to be magnified by at least ten fold. Every little molecule was a slice of heaven.

The spider heaved herself over to a table to snatch a few leftover shakes that a few kind diner patrons oh-so politely left behind. Juri lifted all three at once and dumped as much as she could into her mouth, "Mmm, urp, creamy."

The rest made their way onto Juri's bra and stomach, decorating them with their bright colors. A smaller portion found themselves in the crevice of her love handles and bellybutton.

Juri's bloated stomach pressed against the table from the sheer amount of excess food she consumed. She gently rubbed it, groping the thickening love handles to soothe the temporary aching, it was almost like the new psycho power within her eye forced her to stuff herself silly.

BAMF! BAMF!

"Police open up!" a muffled voice cried behind the barricaded door.

"Crap! Already? I need-retch-more time," she rushed to unwedge herself from the table, "and more food."

The overstuffed villainess hobbled into the kitchen to find more food and of course, hide.

BAM! BAM!

"Bingo", Juri smiled pleasurably.

Surely enough, Chun-Li kicked the entrance door down with ease. She dashes inside, gun withdrawn. "Juri! I know you're in here. Show yourself."

There was a silence. "Great. She's hiding somewhere."

All Chun-Li witnessed was a scene that resembling a tornado ravaging through a trailer park. Tables were smashed, small fragments of food was all over the floor, money is strewn about, and a chair had somehow been lodged through a glass window, "Better be careful." She silenced. Her keen sense of hearing was able to hear the soft munching noise coming from the kitchen.

Sneaking into the kitchen, Chun-Li pressed her back to the corner leading inside, and held her gun upright. Leaning ever so slightly, Chun-Li could spot a figure scarfing down something back there. A purple glow emitted from it.

"Shoot! Where's the light switch? Ah forget it. It's now or never. Okay, deep breath. You've done this before…" Chun-Li whipped around the corner, "Freeze! Hands where I can see them!"

The purple glow shifted and was accompanied by the sound that resembled Juri talking through a sock, "Muck owf. Dym eaten'."

"Damn! Shouldn't walk in here blindly. I don't know what she could be planning." Chun-Li reached around her belt and pulled out a pocket flashlight.

Chun-Li shone it and was able to spot Juri's face. Bug-eyed, cheeks puffed out, possibly stuffed with food, and mouth dripping with something red, "-gulp-Will you get that damn light out of my face? You're gonna give me a headache"

"I'm not aiming this anywhere else! Put your hands where I can see them now!"

"Okay." Juri threw up a two middle fingers, "Now turn off that light, it's irritating me."

"You have no say in this matter. Surrender now and come quietly!"

Juri cackled, "Hell no. If you want me to come quietly, you're going to have to kill me first!". Juri dove into the darkness with breakneck and emerged kicking Chun-Li in the chest. The officer was sent flying into a carrier cart, the flashlight landed somewhere in the kitchen. "Has-has she gotten…stronger?"

Chun-Li flipped to her feet. Looks like she would have to look for the shining purple light to see Juri, "There it is!"

She kicked below it and struck something rather soft. Juri belched in response, "Aiming for my belly, huh?"

"Belly?" Juri grabbed Chun-Li by the leg and swung her into a wall, "Yeah. You could say I bulked up a bit."

With the impact of the wall came the rotation of the flashlight, which shone upon the fearsome Juri.

Chun-Li slowly stood to her feet and felt up against the wall, "there has to be a-." Her finger brushed up against a switch and flicked it upward. Light finally filled the room. On one side was a slightly battered Chun-Li, panting. On the other was a sight that surprised Chun-Li.

Juri could feel Chun-Li's eyes crawl all over her newly gained adipose. She threw her hands behind her head and shook her hips, teasing her rival, also hitting Chun-Li with a seductive wink, "You like what you see?" Juri gripped her thick love handle while groping her breast with her other free hand, "As you can tell, I've been such a pig lately."

Her focus was drifting away, Chun-Li's thought process could only revel in Juri's plumped figure, "…"

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Oops. That's Cammy."

Chun-Li felt strangely conflicted. She came here to serve justice; to protect and serve the innocent of China or wherever she was located now. Yet…yet..there was a sense of…of…sexual desire. She did have the fetish for larger women, but she had never been approached by one or has the guts to approach one. Now it was actually happening to her by pure evil.

"I can see it in those eyes, China Doll. You want me. Don't you?"

Juri began to saunter closer to Chun-Li. Her body jiggling with each step she took. Chun-Li didn't know whether to tighten the grip on her gun or-.

"Snap out of it! She has murdered countless innocent lives!"

Chun-Li switched into her fighting pose. If there was one thing to watch out about Juri Han. It was to not fall victim to any of her games. Juri smiled in response.

"Oh, are we finally going to fight?" She backflipped and landed with a hearty jiggle, "I've been itching to get some use out of my new bulk."


	2. Chapter 2

Ready?

FIGHT!

Juri leaped high and did a sharp Shikusen straight for Chun-Li. Chun-Li knew what to do: Block then attack, it worked consistently. However, she didn't factor in the possibility of Juri becoming stronger with her added adipose.

"Ah!"

Chun-Li's guard was broken like a bundle of scraggily sticks as Juri kicked her into the air and comes back with a-

Second Impact™!

The two hadn't fought often, but Chun-Li knew Juri's kicks never felt this powerful. Sadly, the worst wasn't over yet since Juri follows up with a-

THIRD STRIKE™!

Juri kicked her opponent around like a cheap soccerball and finished the final strike by kicking Chun-Li through the kitchen wall and into the lobby.

"Damnit! She's way stronger than before."

Chun-Li brushed the debris from her head and analyzed the smirking opponent before her. Juri stood smiling while caressing her belly. Her bionic eye gleams brighter than ever.

"She may be stronger and a little…heavier, but she certainly couldn't be faster."

Quickly, Chun-Li threw a kikiousho as cover and followed behind it with spinning bird kick.

"Oh, please."

Juri's thick leg kicked through the fireball like it was nothing and even before Chun-Li could land her spinning bird kick, Juri delivered a rock solid jab to her core that devastated Chun-Li's attack.

"Give it up, Chunny", Juri ran her hands up her own thicker legs, "There's no way of beating me. I'm much stronger than before." Juri emphasized her sentence with a sound butt slap, "Damn, I'm getting fat."

Chun-Li struggled to keep herself upright. Her stance easily compared to that of a poorly supported building. Her portly opponent smiled, licked her lips, and curl her fingers, longing for Chun-Li to attack once more.

"Alright, Chun-Li. Give this one all you've got."

Chun-Li twirls into the air and strikes with an aerial heel stomp that conked Juri on the crown of her head. Then with the exact moment of her opponent being crossed up, Chun-Li delivered an EX Lightning Legs straight to Juri's back.

She coughed in pain with each rapid kick landed, "Ah. Ow. Ugh. Aw!"

The last kick knocked Juri off balance and sent her falling face down.

OOF!

"Huh. That wasn't so hard." Chun-Li stood victorious over her bloated opponent. Just a quick slap of handcuffs on the wrists and a drive down to the station and this odd situation can finally be over with. Or so she thought.

Juri's groans of pain quickly substituted themselves for cackles of heartiness. Juri flipped belly up and laughed until tears formed on the sides of her eyes, "Oh man. Did you think you actually had me with that one? You've got to try harder."

"!"

Juri kicked Chun-Li in the chest and sent her slamming into the wall for possibly the final time in her life. Chun-Li lied on the floor, too stunned to move her body. Juri closed the distance with one fearsome step that sent small ripples through her fat after another.

Chun-Li could feel herself being lifted by her collar until she and Juri were face to face. Chun-Li slowly peeled her eyes open until she was met with Juri's fearsome purple pools.

"I'm going to cherish this."

Chun-Li tried to muster any energy she could,yet her own body failed her. The pain was too great.

She braced herself for the absolute worst. This was it. This was what here whole life was leading up to. She trained hard to keep the citizens of China safe, she fought hard in the tournaments to show she really means business, she worked hard to show as a woman she too could be a competent cop/martial artist, and she spent a good portion of her life avenging her father.

All of this, made her happy knowing that she had a worthy purpose to pursue in life.

At least-at least she didn't go down without a fight.

Juri giggled. What was expected to be the final blow actually revealed itself to be more of the unexpected. Juri cocked her head to a small degree and craned her neck forward. The spider planted a big kiss on Chun-Li's lips. For how long Juri desired to do this she wasn't sure, but damn it felt good to finally do it.

Mere moments ago the two were fighting between justice and chaos and now they were swapping an unexpected romantic kiss.

The officer's eyes shot wide open, "Is she? She-she's..!" Chun-Li didn't exactly know what to do in this situation or how to properly react. For a quick second her mind flashed back to few moments like these with Cammy, she desired for Cammy to be kissing her. The one kissing her liked to slaughter innocent people for fun, wreak havoc on society, and generally didn't give a damn who she hurt.

"Is this real?"

Juri plunged her tongue in deeper as she forced her plump body harder onto Chu-Li. Her chances to escape dwindled the longer she stagnated and began to take in the moment. This felt so wrong, if someone were to find out Chun-Li's reputation would surly be damaged. All of those who looked up to her wouldn't know what to make of her.

Considering all of this she had to ask herself something deep down, "Why am I kissing back?"

The two began to really swap spit and feel each other up as the kiss prolonged and became more intimate.

Chun-Li's aches and pains from the melee slightly subsided as she felt herself becoming more immersed in the kiss. Juri pinched Chun-Li's rock hard rear to force more out of her while their tongues wrestled with one another. Chun-Li glided her hand onto Juri's body and guided her palm along her smooth thick love handles.

"I-I-I-"

Chun-Li pulled back and slowly moved away from Juri's head with a sliver of saliva still connecting to the two mouths.

"Hey! Why'd you break it off? It was starting to get steamy."

Chun-Li's mind was doing backflips in order to comprehend the situation at hand. Why did Juri kiss her? Why did she start kissing back? How did she know about her fetish?

"Step b-back." The gun was pointed straight for Juri's forehead, "I-I mean it!"

Juri giggled, "Really? I've been in this situation enough times to know a cop doesn't point a gun for someone's forehead." She effortlessly swatted the gun from Chun-Li's unsure grip and snatched her wrist.

"They aim for center mass, babe." Juri placed Chun-Li's nerved hand on her plump boob, "It's okay. Caress as much as you want, baby."

The officer gasped, her cheeks blood red, "You-you-manipulative bitch!"

Juri smiled, "Now that you copped a feel, you might as well arrest me. Come on. Let's get it over with." The spider folded her hands around her back and bent over the counter. "That's right, Juri. Give her a full view of Dat Ass. She's already deep under your spell."

While trying not to gaze at Juri's plump ass, Chun-Li administered the handcuffs on her wrists, "Anything you say or do will-"

"Blah, blah, blah, I don't need to hear those damn Miranda rights."

And so, Chun-Li escorted the criminal from the Drive-In. Albeit, it was slower than usual because of Juri belligerent attempts at seducing Chun-Li.

"Say, Officer. Mind stepping back a little bit? You're pelvis is all up in my big bulbous butt."

"What the? You're the one pushing your hips back! Now get in the car!"

"Alright, alright. Just don't touch me inappropriately anymore!" she yelled out for any nearby bystanders to hear.

Chun-Li shoved her pudgy captor in cop car and drove out of the parking lot. Time to head to the station and get Juri locked up for good. Right?

"Hey, Chunny Bunny. We sure did share a special moment back there didn't we? ", Juri sang in Chun-Li's ear. The officer kept her focus on getting to the police station, "Y'know. Thinking about it makes me hungry. Mind if we stop for some pizza?"

"No! Er-I mean…you're going to prison for a long time. You should understand the ramifications of all of your actions."

Juri kicked the back of Chun-Li's seat, "C'mon! Aren't you hungry too? You have to be starving! I know my big belly needs some food."

She didn't know what it was, but a sudden strong feeling of starvation hit Chun-Li. She squirmed in her seat, "What the hell? Why am I so hungry? Forget it! Keep your focus. The station is only 10 minutes away. She needs to be behind bars."

"Heh. It seems to be working. Time to push her a bit further." Juri cleared her throat, "Yeah. I could use some pizza with a 2-liter of sweet, sweet bubbly soda. Maybe I'll have a pastrami sub sandwich as an appetizer, egg fou young, and a big ol' American pie for-"

All of the talk about food had affected Juri the same. She wishes she could grab her stomach to soothe the immense hunger pang.

The car stopped abruptly at the corner, Juri peeked toward the front to see Chun-Li hunched over, grumbling audibly. It seems that the hunger influenced physco power was beginning to take effect. The instinct between justice and hunger were having a struggling battle. Justice was losing badly.

"Chun-Li. You gotta get us something to eat," Juri spoke with heavy desperation in her voice. Her body already having the energy burned from it, "It hurts."

Chun-Li slammed her fists on the steering wheel, "What the hell did you-AH-do to me?"

"All will be-ugh-explained in due time. Now please~. Get us to a damn pizza parlor or something. We'll die if we don't eat…"

This sensation gnawed at their very being. Chun-Li had never faced a decision like this. Between right or wrong. Right would be driving to the police station, even if that means believing what Juri just said was true. But, that possibly would result in the death of them both. Wrong, would to head to the pizzeria just a block away, but it would save the both of them. Then, Chun-Li could take Juri to jail and figure out this odd sensation that's happening.

"So, which one is it, bitch? Are you gonna get some food or do we both have to die?"

/

"Hey, Winston! What are you doing gawking around at the cash register? We have orders to—Well, I'll be."

The manager joined Winston in the gawking. Never would he have imagined Street Fighter legend Chun-Li and S.I.N. experiment Juri scarfing down on vast amounts of pizza in his restaurant.

Chun-Li, a person who eats as though her body is a finely crafted temple, gnaws into the pizza with never before seen glee. Every mozzarella, tomato paste, basil, and dough filled bite soothed the alien pain that inflicted her and replaced it with immense joy. Even after the pain vanished she continued to stuff herself.

Juri easily surpassed Chun-Li's newfound gluttony uncontested. Before she had taken joy in eaten with reckless abandon. Now she's cramming slice after slice in her mouth to achieve that pleasurable feeling of filling her belly up to the point where she would nearly burst.

"*ULP* Hey, cashier boy, you don't expect us to choke this shit down, do ya? Bring us pitchers of beer, I don't care how many."

"…"

"Crap! Don't just sit there, grab the beer and I'll call the police!"

"But, sir. The police is sitting across from Juri."

"You're right. Maybe this is one of those…things, y'know? They do it all the time in movies. One of those…movies."

"You mean a team-up?"

"Yeah. Now get what she just requested. Don't want to get tangled in S.I.N. business."

The two placed Juri's request on the table and were thanked with a muffled, "Buzz off."

Chun-Li wasn't much for drinking alcohol, but it was better than choking down this kinda dry pizza. She hoisted the pitched to her lips and straight chugged the whole thing.  
"BLAARP! 'Scuse me." She blushed while dusting the crumbs off of her uniform.

She dove straight back into the pizza which gave Juri a moment to slip a pill into the other pitcher.

Chun-Li was still too amazingly hungry to notice how turgid her stomach had become. It pressed against the fabric of her light blue Interpol top. Close to the point of straining the buttons.

Juri herself had finished a pitcher and couldn't help, but to quiver at the sensation of the cool liquid traveling down into her stomach, "Urp, this is good, huh, Chun-Li."

"Hmph." Chun-Li flipped open another box and began the process anew until she started to feel drowsy. Her eyelids became heavy and her movement limp.

"You okay, officer?" Juri's words were warped. Each syllable sounding faster and slower, "You're lookin' kinda sluggish."

She tried to push back against the force draining the consciousness from her, but alas she merely slumped forward. Pizza pie in face.

"Nighty, night, Chun-Li. Hahahahaha."


End file.
